memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Federatie president
right De Federatie president (voluit President van de Verenigde Federatie van Planeten) staat aan het hoofd van de Federatie raad. Zijn of haar kantoor bevindt zich in Parijs op Aarde. De president is het staatshoofd van de Federatie. De taken zijn het organiseren van de budgetten, het coördineren van de buitenstatelijke politiek. Bovendien is de president de bevelhebber over de Starfleet strijdkrachten en kan het laatste woord hebben in de krijgsraad. Thomas Vanderbilt, omstreeks 2161 Thomas Vanderbilt was de ambassadeur van het Verenigde Aarde tijdens de ondertekening van het Federatie Handvest in 2161. In datzelfde jaar werd hij op 11 oktober benoemd tot president van de Federatie. Zijn woorden waren: "Met de oprichting van de Federatie gaan we een nieuwe wereld van vrede, verkenning en veiligheid in. ( ) Jonathan Archer De gepensioneerde Starfleet officer Jonathan Archer was de Federatie president tussen 2184 en 2192. (ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly, Deel II") :Het aantal dienstjaren van Archer als Federatie president was zichtbaar op een beeldscherm zoals dat door Hoshi Sato in het Spiegel universum bekeken werd. Menselijke president, omstreeks 2286 In 2286 was de president de voorzitter van de raad die de daden van James T. Kirk moest beoordelen. Deze had de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] gekaapt en een interstellair incident met de Klingons veroorzaakt bij de Genesis planeet. Uiteindelijk besloot de raad om hem negen schendingen van de Starfleet regels ten laste te leggen. Toen de walvis sonde Aarde naderde en zijn verwoestende werking op de atmosfeer ten uitvoer bracht besloot de president om een planetair noodsignaal uit te zenden om zo sterrenschepen te waarschuwen uit de buurt te blijven. Na dit incident (waarbij Kirk en zijn bemanning de planeet redde) besloten de president en de Raad om alle schendingen, op één na, in te trekken. De overgebleven schending leidde ertoe dat Kirk gedegradeerd werd tot kapitein, precies wat hij wilde, als dank voor zijn verdiensten voor de Aarde en de Federatie. ( ) President, omstreeks 2293 In 2293, na de verwoesting van de Klingon maan Praxis, opende de president de onderhandelingen met de Klingon kanselier Gorkon. De president zou Gorkon op Aarde ontmoeten voor een vredesconferentie, maar Gorkon werd onderweg vermoord door een paar afvallige Starfleet officieren. Gorkon werd begeleid door de ''Enterprise''-A en kapitein Kirk en Dr. Leonard McCoy werden volgens de interstellaire wetten beschuldigd van de moord op Gorkon. De Klingon ambassadeur verdedigde het besluit van zijn regering met de woorden "Deze president staat niet boven de wet". Enige tijd later stelde Starfleet kolonel West een militaire operatie (onder de codenaam Operatie redding) voor met als doel de redding van de "gijzelaars" Kirk en McCoy. Alhoewel West ervan overtuigd was dat zijn plan zou lukken, wees de president het af omdat het mogelijk tot een oorlog zou kunnen komen tussen de Federatie en het Klingon rijk. Tijdens de Khitomer conferentie was de president het doelwit van een moordaanslag door Starfleet en Klingon samenzweerders, maar het plan kon door de bemanning van de Enterprise, met hulp van de [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]] worden verijdeld. Kolonel West , de aanstichter, kwam tijdens de poging om het leven en de overigen werden gearresteerd. ( ) Jaresh-Inyo, omstreeks 2372 In 2372 was Jaresh-Inyo, een Grazerite, de Federatie president. Zijn presidentschap werd gekenmerkt door een aantal politieke problemen, die zowel binnen als buiten de Federatie speelden, zoals het ontbinden van de Khitomer akkoorden, een niet officieel verklaarde oorlog met het Klingon rijk in 2372, oplopende spanningen met de Dominion en de opkomst van de Maquis. In 2372 bereikte de vrees voor vormverwisselaar infiltranten binnen de Federatie overheid een hoogtepunt toen ontdekt werd dat Dominion agenten een bomaanslag hadden gepleegd tijdens een diplomatieke conferentie tussen de Federatie en het Romulan sterrenrijk in Antwerpen op Aarde. Starfleet admiraal en Hoofd Starfleet operaties Leyton en kapitein Benjamin Sisko gaven de aanbeveling om de veiligheidsmaatregelen op Aarde te versterken na de bomaanslag. Toen later ook het globale energienetwerk platgelegd werd riep Inyo de noodtoestand uit. Later werd ontdekt dat het netwerk door Leyton's eigen agenten was uitgeschakeld en dat hij een staatsgreep wilde plegen tegen de burgerregering. Leyton's poging werd door Sisko verijdeld, maar door dit schandaal was Jaresh-Inyo's carrière ten einde. (DS9: "Homefront", "Paradise Lost") Enige tijd voor 2375 had Jaresh-Inyo zijn positie verlaten. Julian Bashir ontdekt tijdens het ondervragen van Luther Sloan dat Sectie 31 een agent had die in het kabinet werkte van Jaresh-Inyo. (DS9: "Extreme Measures") Categorie:Titels de:Präsident der Föderation en:President of the United Federation of Planets fr:Président de la Fédération des Planètes Unies ja:連邦大統領 pl:Prezydent Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet